1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video cassette recorders (VCRs). More particularly the present invention relates to a VCR having a mechanical power transmission apparatus suitable for reducing the overall size of the VCR and for increasing its economy and reliability.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Several operations must happen in order to effect the playback of a contemporary video cassette in a VCR.
The tape must be loaded, or placed over the spool drives and threading arms (with the cassette door unlocked and raised). PA1 The threading arms must bring the tape forward onto the rotating drum, and, PA1 the pinch roller must be positioned to place the tape against the capstan and the spool drives must turn to take up the tape. PA1 a) a drum motor for turning the drum, PA1 b) a capstan motor for driving the capstan and spool drives, and PA1 c) a mode-control motor for loading and threading the tape, positioning the pinch roller and affecting other mechanical actions.
Contemporary VCR design utilizes at least three motors to accomplish these tasks:
Additional motors may be added on some designs to accomplish these separate functions.
Also, trends are to make the VCR smaller and less expensive. Therefore, many motors or complex transmission systems are undesirable. It is therefore desirable to reduce the number of motors and transmission parts in a VCR to attain economies of cost and complexity and increase the reliability of a VCR as well as to make the VCR smaller.